


one more spoon of cough syrup, babe

by orphan_account



Category: Monster High
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I combined my two favorite things, sickfics and Monster High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porter/Spectra

Spectra: Are you interested in coming to our football game? I’m reporting on it for school. I’d love to see you!

Porter: not feeling so hot :/ think ill skip this one. <3 u

Spectra: Oh no! I’m sorry to hear you aren’t feeling well. Do you need anything? I can see if I can leave the match…

Porter was typing out his reply when he received another one.

“See you soon. <3” it read.

Porter slumped back miserably. Once his ghoulfriend put her mind to something, there was nothing he could do to stop her.

The ghost curled back into the sea of blankets he surrounded himself with and coughed miserably. The violent movement had knocked loose more ectophlegm and sent the poor ghoul into sneezing fit. He, luckily, caught it in time and was able to catch it in a tissue. He crumpled it and threw it into the growing pile.

Sniffling, he tried to sleep, as there wasn’t much else to do but sleep or stay awake and wait for Spectra. Unless…

Porter grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He could feel his nose start to run with the sudden upright movement and grabbed two tissues stuffing them into his nostrils. Shivering as he floated above the cold floor, the ghost made his way to the blank wall in his room. Summoning his paint cans, he shook them and prepared to create a new masterpiece.

He had outlined the beginning of the piece when the shaking started. He ignored it and began to focus on coloring the art piece. His paint cans began to waver and sway out of control and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. He rolled his eyes and continued.

He wanted to- no, needed to finish this for Spectra. She always loved his art. But that’s when the tickling in his nose started.

He leaned back and breathed slow trying to fend off a sneeze attack. Unfortunately it was too little too late and he sneezed several times in succession, sending his tissues flying. The paint cans clattered to the floor, covering it in multicolor pigment.

When he finally stopped, his blanket was covered in paint and his hands were covered in sticky ectophlegm.

Porter groaned and rubbed his hands on the filthy blanket. He covered his face with it shortly after seeing the remains of painting.

“Porter! I’m here! I brought ice screa- Oh dear…” He’s engulfed in Spectra almost instantly. The other ghoul removed the blanket and gently felt his forehead. She gasped and gave Porter a concerned look.

“You’re shaking like crazy!” She exclaimed and gently nudged him back to the bed. “You were trying to paint in your condition? You should be in bed!”

Porter tried to protest only to be shut down by a glare from his ghoulfriend. He sighed and resigned himself to being tucked back into bed.

“I’m not a kid, Spectra.” He grumbled.

She retorted “Well, you are acting like one, not letting your body rest like that.” She began to gingerly pick up fallen tissues and put them into the trash can.

“Now,” she started “I’m going to go prepare the ice scream.” She had started her way out the door Porter protested.

She turned around, looking at him with mild surprise on her face.

“Can- can you stay with me? I mean, just until a little while. I mean I barely get to see you and…” He trailed off as Spectra scooted on to the bed and laid down next to him, wrapping him into a hug.

Porter smiled, took a sniffly deep breath and wrapped his arms around Spectra before closing his eyes.


	2. Holt/Jackson/Seth

Holt knew something was wrong when he saw Seth pale between verses. The fire elemental paused for a beat to watch his boofriend with concern then continued to pump out beats for audience. He shrugged it off and set off a lower darker tone into the melody. Seth would let him know if something was wrong, right?

The pharaoh’s mike was shaking in his hands. His stomach was rioting against him. It was taking all of his power not to retch while he rapped. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he felt a burp bubble up in his throat. He blew it off by incorporating it into his song. Another followed suit and the mummy paused. Hurriedly putting his hands to his mouth, he dropped the mic causing Holt to pause. That’s when Seth’s knees dropped out from under him.

Seth could feel himself fall as he retched again and again. Warm bile pooled on the floor under his head, covering his fallen mic. He closed his eyes and shuddered as another wave of nausea hit him and he resumed vomiting.

The record scratched as Holt snatched off his jacket and ran over to where Seth was hunched over. “Here,” he whispered. “puke into this.” He laid out his jacket over the puddle. Seth’s eyes were drawn shut but he nodded weakly and complied, dripping a steam of bile and saliva on to the jacket.

The fire elemental grabbed the mic, wiping it clean on his pants before announcing that the show was over. People in the crowd booed and groaned, but Holt ignored them and focused on the pharaoh.

He gently helped Seth stand and as fast as he could ushered him backstage. Setting his boyfriend down in the chair, he grabbed a bottle of water, knowing that his time was running out. The club music was but a dull roar inside the insulated dressing room and Holt could feel Jackson stirring at the back of mind. He handed Seth the bottle as the transformation began and gave the Egyptian a two fingered salute before Jackson awoke completely.

Jackson staggered a bit, holding his head in his hands before looking around the room. Finding Seth carefully taking slow sips and a puke covered jacket, he rushed to the mummy’s side.

“Oh gosh, are you okay?” He said, running his hands through Seth’s sweat slicked hair. “Holt didn’t do this, did he?” He asks, anxiety and worry making him frantic. The pharaoh shakes his head and looks at Jackson with tear-filled eyes.

Jackson jerks his arms out and surrounds Seth is an all-encompassing hug. He peppers the pharaohs face with kisses and whispers reassurances. Seth smiles slightly and reassures his boofriend that he’ll be fine just as soon as he can rinse out his mouth properly and the embarrassment wears off a bit. Jackson sighs, places a final kiss on the tip of Seth’s nose and drags he Egyptian into the bathroom to wash up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests to my tumblr (mysteriousalex) if you have any! Comments and corrections are appreciated as I am an unbetad writer...


End file.
